


Kryptonian fortress

by KarmaZach



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fortress of Solitude, Kryptonian fortress, Lena Luther is part of the House of El, Levitation, Ruby has powers, Ruby's powers start to manifest, kryptonite poisoning, levitating, veins glowed green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: Sam, Ruby, and Lena share a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow crunch under Sam’s foot.  A structure was up ahead.  Sam’s heart was filled with terror at the sight.  This was because it was a Kryptonian fortress.  A voice called to her saying.

“Samantha, come and see your father’s house.”

The disembodied voice somehow claimed her.  Sam woke in her own bed feeling refreshed.  She looked to her right and saw her daughter Ruby asleep beside her.   She gently put Ruby under the covers and went back to sleep. 

Ruby was waiting for two other people.  She was in a strange corridor.  The walls wore made of ether ice, or glass, or crystal.  Snow was on the floor of the corridor.  Her own mother popped into existence two feet in front of her.

 Sam started to panic.  It took Ruby a while to calm her down.  Sam’s panic was caused by the fact she stood in a Kryptonian fortress.  Then Lena Luther popped into existence. 

“Interesting” called a voice from further on down the corridor.  Sam, Ruby, and Lena walked toward the voice.   They found a larger open room.  Sam noticed a statue of a man and woman holding up a globe.  She wondered who they could be. 

She pointed out the statue to both Lena and Ruby before either could ask about it a boy popped out in fount them.  He saw all three of them awestruck at the statue.  So, when he spoke, they all jumping with a start. 

“They are, my dear Samantha, your aunt, and uncle on your biological father’s side.”

Sam answered with a “hun?”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam woke at sun up.  She made blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.  Then woke Ruby. 

“Good morning, sweetheart did you sleep well?”  Sam asked as Ruby claimed out of bed.   Ruby said she did, and she had a weird dream.  Sam panicked when she heard about the dream.  She had the exacted same dream.  Ruby somehow managed to calm her. 

Sam called Lena.  She was surprised to learn Lena was making a hazmat suit for Supergirl.  Lena, it turns did share the dream.  The day was beautiful in Metropolis.  Although Sam and Ruby had to spend inside.  The air was filled with kryptonite, so Ruby’s veins glowed green.  Sam spent the day as a nurse to her beloved daughter.

  When the kryptonite was taken out the air Ruby recovered with surprising speed.  Ruby was fast asleep when was back one-hundred percent.  She was also levitating, about three inches above the bed.  


	3. Chapter 3

 

That night the dream was back.  It seemed to pick up where Sam left off.  Lena, and Ruby were in the fortress waiting for her.    So was the boy.  Sam saw him this time.  He appeared to be about Ruby’s age,   He wore a red letterman jacket, a red shirt, blue jeans, and under armor running shoes.  He hopped down from the globe.  He then bowed before them and said.

“Hello, ladies and welcome to your family home on Earth.”  It was Lena who spoke next.

“I’m sorry but there must be some mista…” The boy put a finger on her lips and said.

“There is no mistake, Lena Karen Luther, you are a member of this noble house.”  To Lena, the boy’s word made no sense.  If her hunch was right Sam, and Ruby were somehow related to the Supers.   Sam was from Krypton, sent to Earth to destroy it.  So the question to her was, “how was she?”

The boy as if reading Lena’s mind whispered in her ear.

“Ever since you walked into Sam’s office that fateful night you, became a daughter in the House of El.”  Lena just stared at him dumbfounded.   Sam stared at both of them.  Then she asked the burning questions.  Exclaiming;

“Family home!?  What are you talking about!?  Why are we in a god damn Kryptonian fortress!?”

The boy answered with the following.

Family home, this place was erected by your cousin Kal-El when he 18.  It is called the Fortress of Solitude.  This belongs to all members of the great and noble House of El equally.  Samantha, I did not damn this place, no more then I let your sister face Reign alone.  For I am a founding member of the House of El and the god of Krypton.  Ladies, I am Rao.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The next night in their dreams, Rao continued talking to all three.  Lena has a fixed destiny, her break-up with James was necessary.  She tried to argue the point, with the god but could not.  Lena knew what her destiny was, and who it was with.  She knew the moment she first saw it.  For Lena destiny had a name, and it was Kara.

Ruby, now had all the superpowers of a Kryptonian.  She was destined to help others like her aunt.  However since Sam (her mother) was genetically altered Kryptonian stock some of Ruby’s powers would be World-killer grade.  Her heat vision would be red,   

Sam was would no longer fear her own superpowers.  Now she could control them, and nothing contorted her.  Reign was gone forever.  Sam knew that other threats to Ruby and the world come.  She would handle the former while her sister handled the latter.  One day she might wear a super suit, but not this one.

The end.  


End file.
